I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for communicating in a wireless network.
II. Background
Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, etc. These wireless networks may be capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs) supporting communication for large geographic areas (e.g., cites, states, or countries), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) supporting communication for medium-size geographic areas, wireless local area networks (WLANs) supporting communication for small geographic areas (e.g., homes, shops, etc.), and wireless personal area networks (WPANs) supporting communication for very small geographic areas (e.g., rooms). The terms “network” and “system” are often used interchangeably.
A wireless network may include one or more access points (APs) that can support communication for one or more stations (STAs). An access point may communicate with a station via a radio technology supported by the wireless network. The design of the radio technology (e.g., coding, modulation, etc.) as well as other constraints (e.g., maximum transmit power) may result in a limit on the range at which the access point can reliably communicate with the station.